Nightmare
Nightmare is a Rare Element in Elemental Battlegrounds. It's colour palette consists of purple, green, red, black, and white. This element is a strong but slower than most other elements. The spells of this element usually take a long time to recharge, but will deal heavy damage upon impact on another player. It is a purchasable element, with a cost of 900 Diamonds. Player Rating Nightmare is considerably strong at both medium and long range and has many spells that can stun. Even though the spells are slow, they are capable of taking players by surprise. It’s spells are strong, but they cannot change their hit directions in a very short time. Spells Horrifying Heads "Shoots several skulls in rapid fire that steal some of the damage you do." Horrifying Heads is a Multi-Projectile Spell, where the user shoots many purple-pink and red skulls that explode upon contact with an opponent or solid surface. Players hit would be dealt medium damage and the user would be healed by 8 health points if the bullets hit another player, regardless if they are in the caster's Party (if they have one) or not. This move is also chargeable, and the higher the charge, the more skulls that are shot (10 at max). It consumes 300 Mana and has a 5 second cooldown. Skeleton Swarm "Creates a swarm of skeletons that surround you and attack nearby players." Skeleton Swarm is a Body Transformation Spell, of which the user summons 3 skulls, one purple, one red, and one black that hover over the users head in circular motion.. The skulls would shoot nearby players automatically with small, but fast bullet per second. It consumes 400 Mana and has a 10 second cooldown (50s once activated, 40s of duration). Skeleton Grab "Summons a skeleton that spawns where you click that drags the nearest player and attacks." Skeleton Grab is a Close-Range Spell, of which the user summons a skeleton from the ground. A nightmare symbol would appear on the ground before the skeleton is summoned, of which the skeleton will then drag the single closest player towards it, trapping them in a single point. However, this spell is able to fail if there is no one within its range, and players can shortly go back to the area once the skeleton has emerged without being sucked in. It consumes 400 Mana and has a 12 second cooldown. Bloodcurdling Blast "Shoots a blast that damages and freezes enemies in fear." Bloodcurdling Blast is a Projectile Spell, in which the user shoots a large black skull in the direction of their cursor. This skull is slow upon its travel speed, however once it comes into contact with something solid, it explodes with a large radius, which will damage opponents highly, as well as freeze them in place for a small while. The color of the ground and sky will be inverted when caught in it. It consumes 400 Mana and has an 8 second cooldown. Nightmare (Ultimate) "User springs into the air and traps other players inside floating orbs which then are attacked by large skull projectiles that deal high damage and heal the magic caster." Nightmare 'is Nightmare's Ultimate. The user elevates into the air and encases themselves in a purple/dark purple sphere, of which then nearby players would also be elevated and encased, but at a greater height and in purple sphere. The sphere will then shoot multiple black skulls at the opponents, damaging them gradually and slowly healing the caster while doing so.. People who elevated and are in the caster's party will not be hurt, but instead they will be healed as well. This Ultimate lasts for 7 seconds, and during this time, all opponents caught in it will have their color perception inverted. It consumes 1000 Mana and has a 90 second cooldown. Fusion 'Damage Guide Please, take note: *Damage represents the maximum damage dealing output achievable by maxed out Power Stat (100/100) on base defense (50/100 Defense Stat) *dpp stands for damage per projectile or tick *B-E stands for burning effect (damage per tick), whether its state is inflicted by direct contact with a projectile or conditioned by standing on poisoned or flaming ground *A-E stands for AoE poisoned or flaming ground (damage per tick) *@HP represents the number of health points regenerated in total Damage dpp (B-E|A-E) Mana Cost Cooldown Efficiency 630 8HP+63ddp @80HP 300 5 undefined 38dpp 400 10 undefined 300 50dpp 400 12 undefined 375 400 8 undefined 728 2HP+52dpp @28HP per afflicted player 1000 90 undefined More information on efficiency soon. Trivia * It was confirmed by juniorjfive that Nightmare was originally going to be earned by defeating a boss. **Despite this, the reason that Nightmare was not added in the game until late was apparently due to "laziness". **Due to this, Nightmare had the longest waiting time between announcement and release. This was apparently due to inactive developers and the fact Nightmare was going to be more detailed. * Nightmare used to be the most expensive non-Fusion element until Aurora was released on December 2017, costing 1225 diamonds, however Aurora was later dethroned by Technology with 1337 diamonds on December 2019. Nightmare is currently the 4th most expensive non-Fusion element along with Dragon. The 3rd place has been taken by Explosion, with 1100 diamonds. * Nightmare is the only ultimate to be named after its Element. * Due to the fact that Nightmare release was poorly executed, released months after the original date you could say that it was a "nightmare" for devs. * Nightmare is one of the four elements that alter other players' perspectives without blinding them, the others being Time, Dragon, and Acid. * Nightmare is used for the game's third cheapest fusion (not counting the fused elements prices) along with Darkness to make Reaper and only 50 diamonds. * Strangely, most of Nightmare's spells don't seem to be related to real-life nightmares or dreams. * Nightmare is the first element to use an avatar model in one of it's spells. (Skeleton Grab) The second is Acid's Toxic Basilisk, although Acid uses an Rthro model, while Nightmare uses an R6 model. * Nightmare is the first ultimate spell to have a single name, the others being Immolate and Polaris. Category:Elements Category:Rare Elements